The Past is a Different Country
by Katie-Poo 107
Summary: Tony gets jelous when an old flame of Kate's shows up. But people change. TATE angsty!
1. Chapter 1

Boo boo cachoo people! Here's a lovely juicy story that's been sloshing round my head for a while. Don't really know what I'm doing with it, but you can help me if you want! And I don't own anything sob and I would have made Sasha stay for her contract if I did! shakes fist

* * *

Kate rolled her eyes as she walked past Tony and her friend Lorraine. Tony had his charm on full- belt, and she had heard the odd Italian phrase thrown in from the other side of the room.

Lorraine detached herself smoothly from Tony and greeted Kate as the old friend that she was. When she had left, Kate found Tony looking intently at her. "Yes, Tony, she really is French, her accent is real, and no, she's not single." She said scornfully.

"Oh, Katie, you know me so well!" he said, walking with her to the front doors. "So what's the name of this lucky man who has captured that French goddess' eye?" He asked eagerly as Gibbs joined them with a fresh coffee in his hand.

"You guys goin' out to lunch?" he asked.

"Well I am, and DiNozzo seems to be tagging along." Kate answered. "Care to join us?" Gibbs inclined his head, and they turned the corner together.

"His name, Katie," Tony pursued. "And preferably her number."

"Alex," Kate replied with an amused grin, "But she's not a guy."

"Mmm, a French bi! There's a flavour I've never tried." Kate rolled her eyes in disgust.

"No, Tony, not bi. She's not any flavour _you're _going to be trying in this lifetime."

"She's a lesbian? But she could be willing to try something new!" said Tony, his face lifting.

"No, Tony. Very, very lesbian. And _only_ lesbian."

"And you know this how?" he asked, interested. Gibbs bit back a grin.

"Oh, in my adventurous college days, I helped her out a bit in finding herself. And did some experimenting of my own," She said, enjoying the surprised look on Tony's face. He looked ready to make some deeper inquiries into this new side of Kate when they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Katie? Can it be my little Katie?" A massive, red- haired man lunged down on Kate and held her, bewildered, at arms length for a moment, before pulling her into a tight hug, and plastering a massive kiss on her lips. As she struggled, surprised, Tony jerked forward, but Gibbs put a restraining hand on his sleeve, his icy blue eyes amused. After a long moment, the man released Kate, but still kept his arms about her waist. Kate, her hands restrainingly on his chest looked shocked. There was no way tiny Kate could break free of this giant's grasp. She gazed up into his face for a moment, before crying- "Andy? Oh my God! Is that really you?"

"Sure as hell its me, little Katie." He said, with a broad Texan accent. He gave her one more massive kiss (in which she didn't struggle, Tony noted with venom), before breaking away to look at the two men. "Oh, I beg your pardon, gen'l'men," he laughed, a broad grin on his face. "But I haven't seen little Katie for years and years, and I just can't help myself with beautiful women!" Gibbs had a half- hidden smile on his face, but Tony was trying not to glower too obviously.

"Oh, I'm sure Tony sympathises, Andy." Kate said breezily, noting Tony's look, but pretending she didn't. "Andy, this is Gibbs, and Tony DiNozzo," she said, gesturing towards the men from within the firm grasp Andy had around her waist. "My boss and co- worker at NCIS"

"Well will ya look at that! I thought you looked too purty to be a lawyer!" Andy boomed. "A great pleasure to meet y'all!" I'm Andrew McLeod, just flown over from Texas. You can call me Andy. Tony? Short for Anthony? He questioned Tony while shaking his hand, heartily on his part, reluctantly on Tony's, from around Kate. "Well, ain't that swell? My little brothers' called Anthony. It's a mighty fine name. He's flown in with me," he added to Kate. "He'll be stoked to see ya!" and to Gibbs, shaking his hand equally firmly, he said, "Well, if it isn't the infamous Gibbs? Pleasure to meet the man I've heard so much about!" he said with a hefty wink.

Andy McLeod was a broad- shouldered, muscular man, about 6 feet 3 inches, dwarfing and enveloping Kate. He had a shock of sandy red hair, a broad, good- natured, if a little dim- looking face and a booming voice with a thick Texan accent. His face was covered in tiny freckles, as were his bulging, muscular arms. Around his neck he wore the Texan string- tie, and even from under his loose- fitting clothes, you could see his muscles. Kate looked starry- eyed up at him, and Tony felt strangely jealous. Jealous of someone who plainly entranced Kate Todd? He must be getting sick! Yet he couldn't shake the feeling. It was like a stomach ache. 'I wonder if this is what cramps feel like,' he wondered to himself, watching the pair. 'I'll be getting PMS next.' He could feel Gibbs' stare on the side of his face, but he tried to ignore it.

"Where are y'all headed off to?" Andy asked. Tony opened his mouth to answer, but Kate cut him off.

"Just down to get some lunch. Care to join us?" she asked with a questioning look at Gibbs. When he nodded, Andy exploded. "Well, ain't that just swell of y'all?" he announced. "You don't mind?" he asked, sweeping Kate ahead. "We've got a lot to talk about."

"Not at all," Gibbs said, trying hard not to laugh at the look on Tony's face. Andy, arm firmly latched around Kate's tiny waist, walked just far enough ahead to not be over- heard, but close enough for Tony, watching closely, to see and hear the laughs he got from Kate, and the glowing looks she was bestowing on him.

* * *

Enjoy? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here ya go- I really don't like this chapter, but oh well. By the way, you didn't have to shake so hard, karieflybabe! Lol!

Gibbs finally gave up on getting any conversation from DiNozzo. Kate and Andy had decided to sit at another table, and he didn't blame them- he would have moved if Tony had been shooting those looks at him. They had been at lunch for half an hour, and there had been nothing said by Tony. Gibbs stood up with a sigh, and gestured for Tony to stand. "C'mon. We're leaving."

"But what about Kate, Boss?" Tony asked, looking like a hurt puppy.

"She can stay. _She's_ finished all her paperwork." He said with a meaningful look. Tony sighed and stood.

"Kate," said Gibbs, laying a hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna go now."

"Oh, sure, I'll just get my bag…"

"No, you can stay," Gibbs said, "But don't stay too long."

"Well, ain't that swell of ya!" Andy said. "She's bin tellin' me bout what great guys she works with. I hope we'll be seein' a lot of each other!" he added, shaking Gibbs' hand.

As Gibbs walked out with Tony in tow, Tony said, "There was something in his eyes…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing Boss."

Kate walked in to Abby's lab an hour and a half later. "Where is everyone?"

"They've gone out."

"Oh, no duh Abby. Where?"

"They only just left. Some lead on a case. Gibbs said to not worry, and you could look through some files when you get back. They're on your desk."

"Did he look pissed?"

"No, just looked at Tony funny. He's been down here for the last hour moaning about this Andy guy."

"Gibbs?"

"No, Tony. He seemed really cut up about it. And speaking of Andy…" Kate laughed.

"So he is the same Andy that you talked about before?"

"The one and only."  
"Wow, the one with the massive…" she stopped when Tony entered.

"Massive what, Abs?" he asked innocently.

"Oil mine, Tony," said Kate smoothly. "I thought you guys were out?"

"We were, then Gibbs got a call from the director. He's up in MTAC now."

"A call about what?"

"Some new smuggling ring." He looked pointedly at Kate. "You looked at those files yet?"

"Not yet, Tony" she said dangerously. Tony opened his mouth to start another argument when Abby's phone rang.

"Abby!" she answered.

"Is Kate in yet?" Gibbs snapped.

"Yup, she's right here. Been here a while," she said, throwing a mischievous look at Kate.

"Tell her to get started on those files. I need them sorted." The dial tone buzzed as Kate said, "Well, I'd better get going then."

As she walked out, Tony approached Abby. "So, Kate's talked to you about Andy…?"

"NO Tony! I've had an hour of your whining! Go annoy Ducky! I have forensic stuff to do!" Tony sniffed in a hurt way and left.

Kate sat at her desk and stared at the mug shot. The man pictured looked exactly like Andy. Her eyes slid down to the name. Damian Bluhorn. Well, she wouldn't be a part of Gibbs' team if she didn't get suspicious, but surely Andy wouldn't have been arrested for… what was it? Holding a nine-year-old hostage for one million dollars, with a different name and in New Jersey! She looked up and saw Gibbs coming down the stairs from MTAC, looking serious.

"Gibbs, I…"

"Kate. The director wants to talk to you." Tony poked his head around from behind his computer and McGee looked up.

"Talk to me? What about?"

"You'd better come and see." She looked at him for a long moment, then down at the mug shot. Then she stood up and followed him back into MTAC.

R&R all the way!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, the first time I wrote this, there was quite a bit of disturbing KIBBS. Wasn't having any of that. I'm an adamant TATE shipper. So I re- wrote it. REALLY badly. But I'm just trying to keep them all in character. Sorry I took a while to update, but I got a bit of writer's block. And thanks for all your reviews! I'm touched that you cared! "_You're touched in the head, if you ask me!"_ (Sorry, That's from the Alanna books. I like Tamora Pierce too. God knows why. Has anyone read her new one? Lark and Rosethorn are LESBIANS! _AND_ Daja! My god! No point in writing parodies anymore- ol' Tammy gives 'em right to us!) Any way. 

But please keep on reviewing! It makes me write faster!

BTW, I like Alan Dale as the old director, and don't like Jen AT ALL. But that's not the point. It's not even set then.

BTW again- I'm listening to some weird Beatles record right now, so I'm in a kinda weird mood. Apologies. **_Ob-la-di ob-la-da_**. And so on.

"Special Agent Caitlin Todd?"

"Yes sir."

"I have something to discuss with you." The director looked at her through the screen. "We have received several calls to NCIS headquarters of a threatening nature. Aimed at you, Agent Todd."

"Of what nature were these threats, sir?" Gibbs interjected.

The director shuffled through some papers. "We have had numerous threats of… kidnap and ransom."

"Kidnap and ransom, sir?" Kate asked, her voice and face carefully blank. Gibbs shot a look at her.

"Indeed Agent Todd. Now, as these have been anonymous and going on for some time without action having been taken against you," Gibbs jerked his head up. "We see no need for you to be placed under protective custody."

"Going on for some time, sir?" Gibbs asked dangerously. "How long a time?"

"About a month, Agent Gibbs," said the director, avoiding his gaze.

"Sir..."

"Special Agent Gibbs, before you start about not informing you of a possible threat to one of your team, I must tell you that these calls have been… shall we say, not very believable. However, because of their persistence, we thought it only right to inform Agent Todd. I have them on tape if you would like to hear them."

"Yes sir," Kate said. The director clicked a button on his computer, and a voice came through, distorted by the phone.

"_You got Katie Todd working for you? Hey?" The voice was slurred and the accent undefinable. The NCIS receptionist replied._

"_There is a Caitlin Todd in our services, yes."_

"_You pass this on then." The man breathed heavily for a moment. "She better watch herself. Yeah? You know why?" The secretary stepped in._

"_Sir, I really think…"_

"_No! She's gonna get herself taken one of these days. And her momma and daddy betta still be loaded. Cause she's gonna need it."_

The man hung up, and the dial tone echoed around the room. The director shut it off.

"The man was obviously very drunk, and we assumed it was of no importance. But throughout the month, we received five more of these calls. Each time the caller sounded very intoxicated, and was proposing to kidnap Agent Todd and hold her for ransom. I don't think I need to play you the other calls." He said, glancing at Kate's face.

"Is that all sir?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, thank you Agent Gibbs, Todd." He said, before hanging up. They were left in darkness as the screen went black.

"You OK Kate?" Gibbs asked when they were out on the balcony. Her face was set, and she had been thinking hard. Should she tell anyone about the photo yet? She'd look really stupid if it wasn't Andy, and she didn't want Gibbs and Tony to go all protective, as she knew they would if she even hinted that it could be Andy. Sometimes she hated being one of the only two females on the team. Not that she thought it was Andy _at all, _she reminded herself. It was unthinkable that… no. It wasn't Andy. Some one who looked like him. That's all.

"Kate?" she jerked her head around.

"Oh, yeah Gibbs. Just thinking."

"You just watch your back, ok?"

"Sure. Can we not tell the rest of the team about this?" she asked. Gibbs nodded understanding. "I'd better go sort those files." She added absently as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to get coffee." Gibbs snapped as he strode past a watching Tony.

"What was that about?" he whispered as he fell in step with Kate.

"None of your business DiNozzo" she said on automatic. Tony didn't buy it.

"Why'd the director want to talk to _you_?"

"Don't you have work to do?" she flashed. "I don't think it'll be long before Gibbs gets back."

Tony mumbled something and sat down at his desk.

"Hey, Kate," McGee started.

"What?" she snapped, expecting him to ask her too.

He flinched back. "Um, someone put a box on your desk while you were up there."

She looked at her desk and saw a brown cardboard box, about half the size of her keyboard. Tony stood up. "Who brought it Probie?" he asked, serious.

"Um… one of the office girls."

"And you didn't see her Tony?" Kate asked, trying to establish something normal.

"You shouldn't open that Kate," Tony said warily. "Take it down to Abs."

"I'm not stupid Tony," she snapped, and snapped into a pair of gloves out of the box in her drawer. Picking the box up carefully, she carried it into the elevator to take to Abby.

Wow, I like this chapter even less than I liked the last one! It's really bad! Who agrees? 

But maybe you like it. It's a wild shot, but maybe… 

Anyways, tell me if you do! (or don't I suppose…)

Goodbye, scrunch munchkins! Till the next chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

Oke- tay people! I have here a nice chapter here with some VERY small KIBBS, some TATE and a bit of McABBY. I think Abby and McGee are so cute together! And I'm not entirely sure that Abby would say bloke, but, well, lets just call her multi- cultural!

Oh, and thanks for the really nice reviews guys! And Liz in particular! You inspire me! lol! happy reading

* * *

"Ben's been being a real ass lately," said Abby, fiddling with her x- ray machine. "I hate getting your ex's. They're never over you."

Kate said nothing, and Abby, with her back turned, missed the look on her face.

"I mean, I don't even know why I like your ex's. They're all lawyers or bank clerks. I really should introduce you to some of my friends. I met this guy at a bar last week, nice bloke, you'd like him, he…"

"Abs, Kate," said Gibbs, striding in. "McGee said you got a parcel." Gibbs placed a hand on Kate's back, and turned her gently round, and out of earshot of Abby. "What if it's from this guy Kate? What if he's not just pissed and drunk?"

"Pissed and drunk, Gibbs? Couple of synonyms there, don't cha think?" said Abby, suddenly standing behind them. Kate and Gibbs looked at each other.

"Could I leave early today Gibbs? And Abby?"

"Kate, Kate! You've forgotten your parcel! The results should be coming out… now!" She whirled around triumphantly as the printer whirred, and McGee and Tony came in.

"Boss, the director wants to speak to you again in MTAC," said Tony, looking suspiciously at the three.

"Kate, you and Abs can leave early after you've sorted out this parcel thing. McGee, see what's in the box, then report to me. Tony…" He grabbed Tony's elbow and dragged him half out of the room. "When Kate and Abs leave, follow them. Make sure nothing, and I mean _nothing_ happens to Kate. And report every hour."

"Sure thing boss," Tony called, bemused, after Gibbs.

"So, Caitlin, it seems that someone wants to talk to you," said Abby, sounding confused. She and Kate were gazing at the x- ray sheets in puzzlement.

"What is it?" Tony muttered in McGee's ear.

"A phone. A mobile." said McGee.

"A phone?"

"Yup," said Abs, conversation hopping. "And there's no explosives, I'm testing for poisons, and there's not even a tracking device. It's just a re-useable mobile phone."

Kate was looking in the box, and jerked when Tony put a hand on her elbow, and said, "Why would some one send you a phone?"

"I don't know, DiNozzo!"

McGee reached down and picked up a piece of paper that had fallen out when Kate had jumped. Abby snatched it with gloved hands.

"Tim! You'll smudge any fingerprints!"

Kate leant over her arm to read the note.

_Keep this with you Caitlin._

_I'll talk to you soon._

Abby lowered it into one of her contraptions for finding fingerprints, and the printer whirred again. Kate picked up the sheet.

"Well, there's no poisons, just some plaster dust. And no explosives…"  
"And in fact, someone went out of the way to remove anything that could be tracked. You could only track this if you had high- tec gear that even the FBI don't have access to. It's considered an infringement on civilians privacy if you use it! And there's no prints either," she added.

"So some one really wants me to have this with me, and knew that I'd check for any thing dangerous."

"Kate, I don't think you should…"

"Tony. I'm a big girl. No one's going to attack me because I have a phone."  
"What did the director talk to you about?" said Tony, staring her in the eyes and still gripping her elbow as he switched tack.

"Nothing Tony. Nothing." Said Kate, feeling worried, but not showing it.

"C'mon Abs. Gibbs is letting us go. You finished here?"

"Yup."

"I'll grab my stuff and meet you out the front."

As Kate went out, Tony turned on Abby.

"What's going on Abs?"

"She hasn't told me yet." And seeing the look on Tony's face, "And _if_ she does, Tony, I'm not going to be telling you if she doesn't want me to. Like she said, she's a big girl now.

Let her deal with her problems." She turned on McGee, who flinched back, but she pecked him on the cheek. "See you tonight Timmy."

She swept out in a blur of black.

"I am gonna find out what's going on here." Said Tony in frustration, following Abby at a distance.

McGee wiped the smudge of lipstick off his face.

* * *

awww... little Timmy's so cute! well folks, I'll try to update soon! R&R plz! 


	5. Chapter 5

This is a very short one, but it's just a space- filler really. I thought I had all the tricky ideas for SWAP, but it turns out they were for this fic! yay! So I'll be updating pretty soon. And I would like to say that I have NO idea what re-usable mobiles can do- so I am making it all up. So if they don't do something I say they do; never mind. :)

* * *

"That's not her number." Said Gibbs, listening to list of numbers the director rattled off.

McGee came in and stood unobtrusively beside Gibbs.

"Does Kate have another cell phone McGee?" Gibbs asked savagely, turning on him.

"I… I really wouldn't know, boss," said McGee. "I doubt it."

"Do you recognise this number?" The director asked him. He repeated the phone number.

"No sir," said McGee. "What makes you think its Kate's number?"

The director threw a glance at Gibbs, who nodded slightly.

"The FBI are holding a woman on the charge of kidnapping and murdering a child 11 years ago. She claims that on the night the murder was committed Caitlin Todd could confirm her alibi. She gave this number to contact her. So far this phone has been switched off, as has her NCIS cell."

"She must have turned it off when she left with Abby…"

"_McGee._" Gibbs faced him. "Did you bring up the test results on that phone?"

"Kate's… yes. Do you think…?"

"The report."

McGee pulled a sheet of paper out of his jacket pocket.

"What was that number again, director?" Gibbs eyes followed the number across the page as the director spoke.

"McGee, get DiNozzo on his cell."  
"Tony?"

"Yes. How long did you say this woman had been in custody, director?"

"For the last 8 days agent Gibbs." The director said, puzzled.

"8 days? But Kate only got that phone…"

"Get DiNozzo on the phone _now!_"

* * *

Merry christmas to y'all! And happy hanuka! (to all you "others"!) and, um... seasons greetings if you're a jehovahs witness or anything. And if you have any other best wishes you'd like me to send- tell me in your lovely reviews which I'm sure there will be a lot of! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Abby adjusted her lace gloves and pretended not to notice Kate's brooding silence. Kate's hands on the wheel gripped white knuckled, and the phone lying near the gear stick burned on the edge of both their concisenesses.

"So, Kate," Abby said in a would- be perky voice. "You wanna go get something to eat?"

Kate paused before answering. "Um… yeah, sure."

Neither of the women had noticed the blue car that had been following them pull into the car park just behind them- but Tony did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Following them, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah boss. It's a blue Mazda, I didn't get a good look at who got out, but I have an idea."

"You wanna tell?"

"It's a bit… oh, hang on boss, I gotta go- I'll call you soon."

"Tony…" Gibbs sighed and slammed his phone shut as the line went dead.

"McGee."

"Yes boss."

"We are going to interview the lady who wants to use Kate as an alibi."

"I… really boss?"

"_Now_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry bout this chapter- it's a bit dodgy, but I got a bit stuck and this is just to get me back on track. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Phew! It's been a while, hey? The first time I uploaded this it didn't work- but here it is! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Tony glanced up from where his gaze had been fixed abstractly for the last five minutes. He had been staring down a lady's top on the floor below, but not seeing anything. He had been thinking. Through the potted fern that he was hiding behind, he saw Kate's sensible blue shirt and Abby's black top still sitting at the booth. He checked his watch. 15 minutes till he had to report to Gibbs. 

He had followed the two girls into the massive and impersonal mall, and watched them sit down in the café. After ordering drinks, they just sat there talking. For over an hour.

He was going crazy. Everywhere he looked he saw someone looking suspiciously at Kate. He was jerky and nervous, seeing Aris and stalkers everywhere.

The man he had seen following them in the car had disappeared as soon as they entered the mall. But he was so _sure_ that it had been him. And by him he meant Andy.

This had gone way past the weird jealousy he had felt before. He had _seen_ him in the car, seen him get out. Only an hour before Kate got the package and Gibbs started freaking out, who was there? Working with Gibbs for so long had affected him, and he _knew_, knew in his gut, that something was wrong here. Lost in his thoughts, he hardly noticed a tall man dressed with red hair stride past him. He jerked his head up when he heard the loud, booming, Texan voice come from Kate and Abby's table. He jumped up, almost knocking over the fern and, avoiding many of the stares he received, crept around to get a clear view of the table. Andy had sat down, with or without an invitation Tony couldn't tell. Kate had that look on her face- the one where not a muscle on her face moved, and she just looked like she was pleasantly interested. But Tony had evoked pretty much every emotion from Kate, and he knew them all. So he knew that she was not feeling as calm as she looked. Her hands were clenching under the table, and she was smiling too much. Tony was confused for a moment, but then suddenly realised. She was scared. Caitlin Todd was scared. Surely of this big, freckled man who had just sat down at her table. She was glancing around the mall, and suddenly her eyes met Tony's. He just stood there for a moment, not realising that his cover had been blown. A look of mixed disgust and disappointment came over her face, and Tony backed away slowly, merging into the crowd. Andy saw where she was looking and leapt up, scanning the crowd, but Tony had ducked into a photo shop and was peering through the windows. Abby suddenly sprung into action, hustling Kate out of the booth and frog- marching her away. Andy started to follow, but the Abby sped Kate off into the crowd. Tony waited until he was sure that Andy had gone off in another direction before following his partner and his forensic scientist.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Here we go peoples! Enjoy. (And may Australia win the Ashes!)

* * *

He burst into the parking lot at a run, terrified that he had lost them. He had to make a call to Gibbs - he had no idea what was happening, but he had a feeling that all was not peachy in Kate's world at the moment. He came out just in time to see Abby pull the car out of the parking lot down the street. He quickly memorised the number of Andy's car, and leapt into his own. He followed Kate and Abby for a few streets, and drew in behind them when the stopped. Kate knew he was here now, so no point in hiding it. He could blame it on Gibbs - and anyway, he wanted some answers. Neither of them got out, and Tony crept slowly forward, afraid that something had gone wrong that he hadn't seen. Maybe Andy was in there with them? Maybe something had happened that he didn't notice? Maybe… Abby suddenly appeared from her side of the car and slammed the door.

"_Tony_!"

He jumped. "What?"

"Exactly! What! Why are you here? And what is going on?"

"I… I really don't know." He said, putting his gun back in his holster. "Where's Kate? Is she in there?" He was jumpy and tense, and determined to make sure everything was alright. Something very strange was going on and he had the feeling it had only just started.

"She's there. She says you were in the mall."

"Yeah. Hey, can I talk to her?"

"Well…"

He hadn't waited for an answer, but moved over to the door and jerked it open. Kate's face glared up at him- at first startled, then royally pissed off. "What…?"

"Kate- what is going on?"

She gave a half scream in frustration. "Is that the only question anyone ever asks around here?"

"He has a point Kate. What _is_ going on?"

"She didn't tell you?" Tony asked, turning to Abby. "You were talking for an hour!"

"About… other stuff. There is _nothing_ going on that you need to know DiNozzo."

"Then why is Gibbs going into freaky protective mode?"

"He sent you?"

"…"

"Huh."

"Don't say it like that! I'm just following orders."

"Guys! Guys!" Abby leapt between their electric stares. "How about we go back to NCIS? - Cause there really is something hinky going on, it's getting too bright for me and the phone's started ringing."

"_What_?" Tony leapt forward onto Kate's lap, but she had the phone in her hand already. Tony grabbed wildly, but she had it open and to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, pushing Tony off her lap. He crouched next to the car and Kate held the phone so they could both hear the answer. Tony beckoned to Abby who promptly passed black notepaper with a silver pen. They waited in tense anticipation for the reply.

"Kate?"

"_Gibbs_?"

"Is Tony there?"

"… Uh, yeah. Look, what…?"

"Put him on."

"But…"

Tony grabbed the phone and walked a few paces away, listening intently. Abby patted Kate's shoulder gently as she seethed.

* * *

Sorry the ending's a bit abrupt, but theres more coming soon... 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! Things are heating up...

* * *

"Listen carefully."

Tony listened carefully.

He listened carefully to Gibbs' story about the lady in custody.

He listened intently to the bit where she had given the phone number of the re-useable phone, and he listened with interest and trepidation to how she had been in custody for eight days. He listened with a growing certainty in his gut that, indeed, something hinky was going on, and he also listened with the feeling that Kate knew more than even Gibbs knew. And she wasn't telling. His listening was suddenly interrupted by a beeping noise in his ear.

"Uh, sorry boss, gotta go- incoming call."

Ignoring Gibbs' protests, he switched lines, pulling out paper and pen.

"Hello?"

"That's not Kate."

"Uh, no, no it's not. Can I ask who's calling?" He didn't recognise the voice, but anyone can put on an accent.

"Where's Kate?"  
"Who wants to know?"

"_Where is Kate_?"

'Whoa', Tony thought. "She's unavailable at the moment." He said aloud. "How…"

Beepbeepbeep 

"Damn!" Tony switched back to Gibbs, only to find he had hung up too. He shut the cell slowly and walked back to the car, avoiding Kate's eyes. He took her arm and dragged her a little way away from the car where Abby sat expectantly.

"Kate."

"Tony."

"What did Andy say in the mall?"

No answer.

"Kate?"

"Tony, can we drop this, ok? It's really nothing." She didn't sound like she convinced even herself.

"It's more than nothing, Kate."

She looked levelly at him.

"I think you should come back in my car. Abby can drive herself."

"Back to where?" Abby called from her seat.

"NCIS. Gibbs has some things to tell you."

"I think I have some things to tell him."

"I think you might."

* * *

R&R :) 


End file.
